Wayne Season Three
This is the 3rd season of Wayne before Bruce becomes Batman. Unlike the other seasons this one will have 23 episodes. 2016-2017 Cast Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne-23/23 Emma Stone as Julie Madison-23/23 Max Von Snydow as Alfred Pennyworth- 22/23 Sebastian Stan as Paxton Powers-16/23 Tommy Lee Jones as Derrick Powers-10/23 Elijah Kelly as Adam Foster-23/23 Recurring Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle-7/23 Bryan Cranston as Detective James Gordon-18/23 Shaileene Woodley as Kathy Cane/ Batwoman-2/23 Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow-1/23 Linda Cartelini as Felicity Smoak-1/23 Michael Jai White as John Diggle-1/23 Episodes # Bruce Wayne is not the same kind person anymore as he now is a member of Morgan Edge`s mob, Bruce is hired to break in a Powers Tech building for top secret research. Selina Kyle a Seductive new student comes to Gotham High. #When Ebon returns he infects the whole city with darkness. Bruce gets Talia and Gordon`s help to stop it. #Bruce learns that Wayne Enterprises was producing Venom, Bruce with the help of Adam learn that Bane and his crew have been doing it. #Bruce must stop a vigilantie named Kathy from going after Derrick Powers. Meanwhile Selina goes on a date with Bruce. #A Meta Human Deathbolt arrives and searches for the Powers. Bruce learns of this and goes to stop him. #The Flash asks Bruce to help him stop Boomerang who has sent a team to look for Bart. Julie and Selina talk about Bruce. #A new criminal Spellbinder puts people in trances, however when it hits Bruce he dreams that he is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises as well as a vigilantie. #Oliver, Diggle and Felicity arrive in Gotham to investigate Komodo. Bruce learns about Green Arrow so he teams up with him. #Talia`s father unleashes Assasins to go to Gotham to destroy it, Bruce, Talia, Adam a returning Flash and Steel must all unite to save the city. #A Meta Human called Copperhead infects Derrick with a poison-like serum that shows him the future, Bruce races to stop him. #Count Vertigo arrives in Gotham and uses his new drug vertigo around the city, Julie goes undercover but gets kidnapped. #Spellbinder returns but Bruce learns that he is connected to Kane Thorn. #Deadshot and Deathstroke team up and capture Adam and Bruce, The Flash returns #Bart and Bruce work together to stop Orca,a Meta human who was created in Arkham Asylum. #Kathy returns to aid Bruce in stopping David Cain, Adam discovers something about Professor Hugo Strange. #Adam awakens in Arkham Asylum and sees Dr. Strange. Bruce gets Julie`s help to rescue their friend. #The Mad Hatter takes Gotham hostage as Detective Gordon and Sarah Bourne struggle to save the city. #Kirk arrives claiming to be cured but when an enemy of his past attacks he becomes Man-Bat to kill him so Bruce must stop him. #Maxie Zeus turns Gotham into his own Olympus by killing Officers and taking over Gotham, Bruce must stop him but must think about killing him or letting him live. #Mister Freeze targets Alfred, who Bruce learns that they knew each other Ten years ago. #Talia returns to ask Bruce a favor, Adam gets a chance to intern at the Gotham Gazzete. #Bruce and Talia learns that Damian Darkh has killed Ra`s and has taken over Nanda Parbat. #Damian captures Julie and Talia so Bruce can save the person he loves most, Vicki Vale arrives in Gotham.